El retorno de Sephiroth
by Culla
Summary: Esta historia es un cambio de misterioso regreso, esta escrita por el mismo autor Hannibal king que la escribio, contiene un monton de novedades con respecto a su predecesora para que vosotros los lectores podais disfrutarla tanto como lo hago yo
1. Chapter 1

-El regreso de Sephiroth-

PROLOGO  
Ya habían pasado 2 años tras la liberación de Midgar y del mundo, Cloud, con la ayuda y el apoyo de sus amigos logró llegar a su verdadero destino y encontrar al que una vez fue su amigo y mentor. Tras descubrir la traición de su compañero y maestro, Cloud emprendió un largo viaje lleno de aventuras y cometidos importantes, en aquel viaje descubrió los verdaderos propósitos de aquel al que una vez llamó amigo, y sabía que debía evitarlo. Un meteorito se iba a dirigir a Midgar con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso, no llegaron a pararlo, pero por suerte aquel meteorito no destruyó la ciudad por completo. La muerte de Aeris a manos de…Sephiroth llenó a Cloud de rabia y venganza y fue directo a por él. Un combate entre dos maestros guerreros se libró aquel día, Cloud contra Sephiroth…ellos solos se batían en duelo a muerte bien por la salvación en general o bien por el odio y la destrucción a todo ser viviente.  
Cloud logró derrotar a Sephiroth con la mejor técnica jamás usada antes y este murió…Midgar volvería a reconstruirse y el mundo vería un mañana mejor. Después de eso cada uno se marchó por su cuenta, en especial Vincent, que desapareció del mapa. La gran mayoría permanecieron no muy distantes, aunque Red XIII volvió con su clan.  
Otros personajes de ciudades distintas llegaron entonces, al parecer malvadas criaturas oscuras habían asediado y tomado sus reinos, aún nadie sabía de que o quienes se podrían tratar. Se formó entonces la llamada Alianza, en ella estaban unidos aquellos que quisieran luchar y liberar los reinos tomados; había gente de ciudades muy lejanas dispuestos a ayudar, también se habían unido todo el grupo que en su día ayudó a Cloud, solo que él no estaba, al igual que Vincent. Hacía dos años que no se veían, y estos dos no habían acudido a la llamada de la Alianza.  
Todo iba a ir bien si la Alianza continuaba así, en los últimos días ya habían recuperado tres ciudades: Nivelheim, Ciudad de Paso y Grecia (en la que colaboró el famoso Hércules).  
Pero…nadie era consciente de que estaba pasando a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia, atravesando las montañas de Socrim, pasando el río cercano y adentrándose en lo más profundo de un pasadizo tras la cascada de Amon-Krik, yacía el cuerpo de Sephiroth…donde misteriosos hombres y mujeres trabajan como en una especie de investigación. Sabían la historia de Sephiroth y Cloud y querían extraer sus ADN para hacer soldados como ellos, quienes eran y sus verdaderos propósitos permanecían ocultos. El cuerpo estaba metido en una cápsula pegada en la pared y varios doctores estaban concentrados en los ordenadores trabajando y estudiando el cuerpo inerte de Sephiroth.  
Estos últimos acontecimientos eran extraños; criaturas invasoras y científicos de alguna organización investigando la forma de hacer súper soldados.  
Puede que ya fuera hora de que volvieran a llegar tiempos oscuros…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: La batalla es en Amon-Krik. Leon y su nuevo grupo.  
Un último barco llegó por fin al puerto de Ciudad de Paso, donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de miembros de la Alianza, del barco salió un hombre con aspecto de pocos de amigos, vestía negro y de cuero, en su chaqueta se distinguía el símbolo de una especie de león. Miró a ambos lados buscando a alguien y luego siguió adelante, se metió en una taberna en la que no había más que tres personas; se sentó en la silla más próxima a la barra e hizo un gesto para que el tabernero le sirviera una copa. Aquel tabernero tenía una cinta en la frente que le sujetaba su cabello rubio, y no paraba de menear un palillo que tenía en la boca. Le sirvió agua y este la cogió de inmediato y se la bebió de un trago.  
-Eh amigo… ¿hay prisa?-Preguntó el tabernero con tono bromista.  
La respuesta del extraño hombre fue un tanto peculiar: "…"  
-Supongo que eres uno de los de la Alianza, yo también aunque no lo creas, me llamo…   
-Cid, lo sé.  
-Y tú Leon, también lo sé.-Poniendo su palillo al otro lado de la boca rió amistosamente.- ¿De Balamb?  
Leon permaneció callado durante unos segundos recordando como pudo permitir que tomaran esa escuela, luego apretó fuerte las manos y contestó.   
-Si…nos atacaron por sorpresa, no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar…por eso estoy aquí, ayudaré a la Alianza y recuperaré la escuela. ¿Por cierto…quién está al mando?  
Cid hizo gesto de asombro, luego se detuvo a pensar moviendo aún más su palillo y finalmente hizo gesto de acierto.  
-No creo que lo conozcas, se llama Reksew.-Hizo una pausa y bebió un trago de cerveza, luego prosiguió.-Ahora está en Raven´draw armando a sus hombres y héroes de la Alianza, es un buen tipo y, además de un extraordinario guerrero, un buen líder. Creo que debemos ir allí.   
Leon asintió y dejó 5 guiles sobre la barra, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pasados unos minutos Leon iba caminando por las calles, cuando se paró en la plaza y tomó asiento al lado de la fuente, sacó una carta de su bolsillo trasero y se puso a leerla detenidamente, decía:   
Saludos Leon, espero que h ayas llegado bien ha Ciudad de Paso y hayas hablado ya con Cid, el tabernero. Como ya sabrás nuestro siguiente objetivo es Amon-Krik, hay que liberar esa ciudad de las pestilentes criaturas oscuras, a continuación te escribiré tus objetivos:  
1- Reúnete en el puerto del este con tu nuevo grupo.  
2- Partir de inmediato hacia Amon-Krik y contactar con el jefe de ejércitos de héroes…Barret.  
3- Haced el favor de ganar la batalla…Por favor.

Firmado: ¡¡¡TU JEFE! (Bromeaba)  
Leon volvió a doblar la carta y fue directamente al puerto este, por el camino se preguntaba inquietante quienes serían sus compañeros, no quería tener que dirigir a novatos ni a…estúpidos en general. Ya era por la tarde y el color naranja del Sol llenaba las calles. Leon iba a su ritmo, caminando sin prisas hasta que al fin llegó al puerto. Levantó la mirada y vio a tres personas cerca del barco, las analizo detenidamente: Una de ellas era una chica joven, vestía una camisa blanca de tirantes y unos pequeños pantalones marrones, tenía el pelo corto y de color negro y una cinta en su frente…también, a su espalda se podía distinguir una estrella ninja bastante grande, suponía que eso sería lo normal. El siguiente era un… ¿un niño? Su aspecto era de lo más raro, tenía el pelo marrón y…de forma extraña, sus enormes zapatos le delataban y eso de portar una llave enorme como arma a Leon le dio mal fario, y bueno la ropa del chico era…rara; lo que hizo que a Leon le diera más mala espina que ese niño estuviese aquí fue que en cuanto el chaval vio a Leon le hecho un saludo riendo de tal manera que parecía…feliz o insensato. Por último había un…  
-¿¡Un perro?- Leon creyó estar soñando al ver a un perro naranja con marcas en la cara que parecía estar listo para la batalla.  
-¡Cuidado amigo, no soy un perro…ni comparación!-Dijo el animal haciéndose respetar.  
-Yo soy Yuffie, este es Sora y ese al que tu has llamado perro es Red XIII.-La chica parecía, bajo el punto de vista de Leon, la más experimentada en la batalla.  
-¿Vosotros sois mi grupo?-Todos contestaron sí al unísono.-Y el chaval también viene supongo.  
-Sí, vengo de las Islas Destino, y tengo la llave-espada que por cierto…  
Leon silenció al muchacho con un gesto de mano, luego dijo.-Esta bien subid al barco…la batalla por Amon-Krik ha empezado y tenemos que liberarla.   
Todos entraron en el barco y Sora levó anclas para partir de inmediato, Yuffie activó los propulsores secundarios para que el barco arrancara más rápido y salieran de allí. Red XIII subió a lo alto del mástil para observar, y Sora corrió emocionado al timón.  
-Como temía…siempre hay un novato.-Rechistó para sí mismo Leon.  
Lo único que faltaba era esperar a llegar a la batalla y así por lo menos distraerse o entretenerse destruyendo criaturas oscuras. La misión de Leon era muy importante así que debía permanecer atento y al tanto de lo que ocurría, mañana estarían en la costa y la batalla comenzaría para este nuevo equipo…


End file.
